You Could Never Feel This Way
by BrokenAndDiscarded
Summary: Link thinks everything at his private, upper-crust high school are just the way they should be...Until a new girl, Zelda, moves into town and defies everything he has come to except. All the odds are against them... *Update: Chap 3 now works!*
1. Chapter One: New Places, New Faces

Author's Note:   
  
Ta da! Here is another Zelda/Link fanfic for all you glorious shippers out there! (I'm one too!) This is set in the modern world and is based on many things. Its part of a few teen movies I've seen, a little bit of **A Walk To Remember **by the previews I caught, and events from my real life (The Zelda character isn't me! I'm not unfashionable lol but I do love dance).   
  
I use some coarse language in this fic as well (i.e. retard, dumbass, bitch). This is why I rated this fic PG-13. Though I am using words typically part of any teen's vocabulary, in now way do I mean to make derogatory remarks about the mentally challenged, homosexuals, or anyone else. If these words offend you then please do not read this story.   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own any of these characters. The movie **A Walk To Remember** isn't mine either... So don't sue!   
  
Please read ~ review ~ enjoy!   
  
  


**You Could Never Feel This Way  
  
** By Jasmine  
  
*  


  


**Chapter One: New Places, New Faces  
**

  
Link sat with his crew of preps at a cafeteria table, laughing and chattering teens all around. The sunlight streaming in through the large Plexiglas windows caught in his shaggy flaxen hair and his crisp, intense blue eyes shone with honesty and clarity. His features were handsome and tan, from many days out under the sun playing football. A letterman's jacket covered his muscular build and broad shoulders. He was the God of Hyrule High... and he knew it.   
  
Mido sat to his left, telling another one of his bragging stories in an attempt to impress his pretty girlfriend and Link's best friend, Saria. His pale face was littered with freckles and his light brown hair flopped over his brow. "... So coach told me that I gotta be off my ankle for a month before I can play again. I told him it was only a sprain, but I have to admit it hurts like Hell," Mido said with his best wounded-puppy look on his goofy yet oddly adorable face.   
  
Saria looked sympathetic at her boyfriend and pouted her lips. Her straight, dark emerald, shoulder length hair shimmered in the light and she inquired in a soothing voice, "Awww I'm so sorry, honey. Is there anything I can do?"   
  
The young, brash young man grinned ridiculously from ear to ear and trumpeted slyly, "Well a kiss might help..."   
  
The green haired girl flushed slightly and giggled. "Anything to take away my poor baby's suffering, I guess," Saria said and leaned in to kiss him softly upon the lips.   
  
Link rolled his eyes and turned to Malon sitting to his right. "They're at it again," he sighed.   
  
The beautiful red head grimaced and snorted, "O great. Won't they ever give it a rest?" Her long crimson hair fell down her shoulders in bouncy locks and framed her pale, heart-shaped face. Brown eyes glimmered under a pair of mascara-coated lashes and she wore a trendy, creamy cowl neck sweater and a plaid skirt with knee high black boots. Malon was voluptuous, with curves other girls could only dream about.   
  
The blond haired young man had had a crush on Malon ever since he laid eyes on her in eighth grade. Her pretty looks and popularity had attracted him to her; everyone thought they would make a perfect couple. The God and Goddess of Hyrule High. "Yea, I dunno. They gotta come up for air sometime right?" Link joked and took a bite out of his sandwich.   
  
Malon didn't seem to think it was very funny, not that she ever thought any of his jokes were particularly funny anyway. "Ya," she responded distractedly, picking through her salad. "Ewww! There is a piece of ham in my salad! I can't eat this now! I precisely chose the Garden; I mean, if I wanted meat on it I would have taken the Chief's salad. Jeeze," she whined, crinkling up her high nose and pushing away her salad disgustedly.   
  
Link shrugged and responded, "So what's the big deal? Just take the ham out."   
  
Ruto was sitting beside Malon and gave him an annoyed look. "Link, you retard. That's not the point; the staff at this school are so unqualified! My daddy isn't paying a $11,500 tuition just so they can screw up on our salad orders!" the girl sneered. Her short blue hair was held back in a neat bun and she wore frayed leather pants and a crimson sweater over her petite body with spiked heels – the entire designer outfit probably cost a small fortune. Ruto was well known as the school bitch and it was wise to stay on her good side, though Link could care less.   
  
"O I'm so sorry, *Princess*. Do you think we could get all the kitchen help fired, ya know, for messing up on the salad orders? Since its just so important," Link said sarcastically and shot her a loathing glare.   
  
The blue haired girl narrowed her dark black eyes and seethed, "So not funny. You should stick to football, you incompetent dumbass." Her tongue was speedy in hurling out sophisticated stinging jabs and she did it well.   
  
Malon interrupted their fighting with a load moan, "Will you two stop it! You're starting to give me a headache!" She took out her new Prada purse and began rummaging through it for some Advil to quill her pounding temples.   
  
Saria broke apart from Mido's embrace and blushed. "I'm sorry, Malon," she apologized softly as her boyfriend still had an arm around her slip of a waist.   
  
"That's ok, I wasn't talking to you. I meant Link and Ruto's fighting... But I've had enough of the lip locking between you and Mido too. It was starting to make my stomach flip-flop," Malon sighed before downing two Advils with a bottle of Evian.   
  
Suddenly Mido let out a low whistle and crowed breathily, "Whoa, guys! Check out the new girl!"   
  
Five faces turned towards the cafeteria doors to see Hyrule High's principal, Mr. Rauru, ushering in a young woman. Long straight blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and she wore a peach cardigan over a simple, short floral dress adorning her tall, slender frame - not very fashionable at all. Her pale blue eyes shone with a genuine nervous excitement and her perfect features were aglow with a beautiful radiant smile.   
  
"Who is that? By the looks of it, our new janitor," snickered Ruto cruelly as she eyed the girl.   
  
Saria glanced at Ruto and gave her a disapproving look. "Her name's Zelda, she just moved into town... I think she looks nice," the young woman said compassionately and to the disagreement of her friends.  
  
Malon scrunched up her nose and exclaimed in disapproval, "O please! Where does she buy here clothes, the flea market?"   
  
Mido chortled loudly in a sudden outburst, "She's hot!" This gained him an elbow from his girlfriend and turned both Ruto and Malon green with envy.   
  
The pretty red head turned to Link and asked, "What do you think, Link?" She noticed he was being awfully quiet, just staring at the new girl as if hypnotized by her.   
  
Really Link found himself captivated by this Zelda girl; not just by her beauty... but there was something else. Something different about her, she seemed so honest and real. Instantly he felt like he was unable to take his eyes off her as she gave a genuine, brilliant smile and her long golden hair swayed with her movements.   
  
"Uh Link? Hello? Did you hear me?!" Malon shouted, shocked that Link had actually seemed to ignore her. The boy had been infatuated with her for as long as she had known him and always hung on her every word, the fact that just then he didn't scared Malon more than she thought it would.  
  
The young football quarterback snapped out of his thoughts and mumbled, "O yea sorry. I don't know... She seems different."   
  
Malon glowered with jealousy and anger. The new girl began to walk down the aisle of the cafeteria and all eyes turned on her. The entire student body was entranced by Zelda, following her movements carefully. As the blonde girl passed by their table, Malon put out her foot and tripped Zelda. She fell to the ground, landing on her stomach and her book bag opened up to spew out her textbooks and notepads. The cafeteria erupted in mocking laughter and the girl's face flushed pink.   
  
"Weirdo," the red head hissed meanly, "How'd they even allow you in here anyway? We have a dress code you know."   
  
Zelda took a moment to lift herself up off the ground and everyone thought she might be crying. But she wasn't and she stood up straight, dusting off her dress. "The same way they let you in with that skirt on. Believe me, you *can't* pull it off," she shot back and gave the red head an icy stare.   
  
Malon's chocolate eyes went wide and she fumed, "Why, I never..."   
  
Link stood from his chair and said, "Here, let me help you." He went over and began to pick up her books that were splayed out on the linoleum flooring, while the rest of the school looked on in surprise, their heads filling with ideas for scandalous gossip.   
  
The blonde shook her head and bent down as well. "No, its ok," she responded politely and began shoving things back into her white knapsack.  
  
All of her notepads and heavy books had been picked up when Link spotted a pair of soft, pink cloth ballet shoes lying upon the floor. He took them into his hands, the lace ribbon tie fluttering in the air, and offered them to the blonde woman. "Are these yours?"   
  
Zelda blushed and snatched the dance slippers quickly away from him before anyone else got a chance to see them. "Yes, thank you," she said quietly and met his gaze for a vanishing moment - dark blue on crystal - before turning and walking away.   
  
Malon watched her go with anger flaring in her voice. "What a freak! Can you imagine she said that to me? Of all the nerve!" the red headed cheerleader huffed crossly.   
  
"I know. Why did you help her pick up all her stuff, Link? She deserved to be embarrassed after the way she talked to Malon," Ruto scowled.   
  
Link sat back down next to Malon and Mido and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I guess I just felt bad," he replied. He knew why though; he liked something about the mysterious new girl, there was something so... unusual about her.   
  
The blue haired girl narrowed her inky eyes and her crimson painted lips were set in a frown. "Well, you shouldn't. Believe me, I can already tell its going to get much worse. That tramp doesn't know whom she's dealing with," she glowered cryptically.   
  


*  
  


Zelda made her way down the middle of the cafeteria, scanning the crowded room for a place to sit. Needless to say, every table was full, and if it wasn't then a person would place their backpack or purse on the empty chair, giving her an unwanted gaze. The beautiful girl felt like an alien from a different planet by the way they were staring at her; even the nerds at the math club table put their textbooks and retainer cases down on vacant seats to prevent her from sitting there.   
  
"Hey, you can sit here if you want," a kind female's voice called to Zelda and she turned to see a girl gesturing for her to sit across from her.   
  
Zelda did so without hesitation, dropping her bag by her feet and then smiling gratefully at the girl. "Thanks," she said appreciatively.   
  
The young woman had short, shoulder length dark red hair with braids alternating through them and sparkling light green eyes. Her skinny pale body was adorned in a baggy, hippie-chic embroidered top and jeans with a suede tie at the waist, flat brown sandals on her otherwise naked feet. "No problem. I know first hand how snobby this school can be. Just because were a private academy doesn't mean they get the right to treat people like dirt," the girl said, her small features looking disappointed with her peers.   
  
The blonde girl tried to shift from the events of this morning into a happier mindset. "My name's Zelda," she said and stuck her hand out in a gesture of friendship.   
  
The red headed girl smiled and shook her offered hand. "Hi Zelda. My name's Anju and this guy sitting by me is my boyfriend, Kafei," the teenage hippie said and gestured to the young man sitting to her right.   
  
Zelda hadn't even noticed the quiet boy writing away diligently on a notepad. His chin-length dark blue hair fell before his amber eyes and he wore a similarly anti-trendy outfit of worn faded jeans and a frayed denim jacket over a black t-shirt. "Hey. Sorry if I seem rude but I have this great idea and I just can't stop writing," Kafei gazed up at Zelda briefly with a kind, preoccupied smile before turning back to scribbling away.   
  
Zelda looked at Anju and nudged in his direction. "What's he working on?" she inquired curiously.   
  
"A script for a movie he wants to direct starring me. He's always coming up with these great movie ideas. Our last one was featured in the Hyrule Film Festival," Anju said, proud of her boyfriend.   
  
The blonde looked in amazement and gushed, "O awesome. I wish I had writing talent like that."  
  
"So do I," Anju relinquished with a grin and then bit into her apple. "So where are you from, Zelda?"   
  
Zelda hadn't brought a lunch today; she thought she'd be far too nervous to eat. Her barely-there stomach now told her she was wrong but o well. "New York City," she responded.   
  
The red headed girl said, "I visited there once; they have a great acting and art film scene... So why did you move here to superficial, silicone Hyrule? There like two different worlds."   
  
Zelda looked a little dejected, she missed her old home and friends who accepted her for who she was. No one was as judgmental in New York as those preppy girls had been. "It wasn't my choice. My dad just remarried and my new step-mom had a house here in Hyrule. She wanted to live here so we all had to move," she said.   
  
"O I'm sorry," Anju responded, feeling bad for even bringing it up.   
  
The blonde young woman tried to switch the topic, telling herself that life in Hyrule wouldn't be so bad; it would just be another page in her book of life, another obstacle to overcome. "So your into acting? Do you take the drama course here?" Zelda asked.   
  
Anju nodded, "Yup. In fact, I have it next period."   
  
Zelda broke into a bright smile, her high cheekbones rosy and her clear dewy blue eyes sparkling in the sun light. "Great! So do I!" she exclaimed joyously.   
  
The red head beamed and cried between mouthfuls of apple, "Cool! We can sit together then."   
  
Suddenly the bell rang and students rose nosily from their chairs. Zelda followed Anju out of the cafeteria and down to the drama room in wing B of the school.  
  


*  


  
Closing Notes:   
  
So that's it for Chapter One of my new fic! What do you think of it so far? I'm dying to find out!!! I know this was short but there is much, much more on the way. Thanks for reading! Chow! ^_^  



	2. Chapter Two: Things Just Got A Little Co...

Author's Note:  
  
I use some coarse language in this fic as well (i.e. retard, dumbass, bitch). This is why I rated this fic PG-13. Though I am using words typically part of any teen's vocabulary, in now way do I mean to make derogatory remarks about the mentally challenged, homosexuals, or anyone else. If these words offend you then please do not read this story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of these characters. The movie A Walk To Remember isn't mine either or the rights to 'Complicated'... So don't sue!  
  
Scenes From Last Chapter:  
  
Link thinks his social scene is fine the way it is until the appearance of a new girl to Hyrule High School makes him question what he really wants from life. Ruto and Malon, ever the elite snobs, instantly hate her and Malon even trips her in the cafeteria, yet her new-found jealousy may have a lot to do with Link's affections waning towards her.  
  
This is dedicated to the nice young woman who wrote to me, telling me I should carry on with the fic, and really encouraging me. I know I never got a chance to write back but thank you very much! The mail was deleted so sadly I do not remember your name (Josephine? Sophia?) but it really meant a lot to me to hear from you! Thank you for your kind words and here is Chapter two, just for you! ^_^  
  
Please read ~ review ~ enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
You Could Never Feel This Way  
  
By Jasmine  
  
*  
  
Chapter Two: Things Just Got A Little Complicated  
  
Ms. Nabooru Gerudo (Sorry I don't know her real last name) was a new teacher to Hyrule High and she stood up in front of the class with a stern tight smile on her pretty tan face. Her long scarlet hair was pulled back in a golden clasp and she wore a simple purple pantsuit over her small- framed body. She looked at her students sitting in groups of two by tables and said in her very commanding, authoritive voice, "Good morning class! Today we have a new student to our drama group and I want you all to please make her feel welcome. Everyone say hello to Zelda."  
  
The petite blonde, sitting by Anju in the second row, sunk deeper into her chair as the class chortled weakly, "Hello Zelda."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in sauntered Ruto followed by Link. She stood a full inch taller than the quarterback in her four-inch spiked heels and swished her hips with her nose stuck up in the air. Link entered without much pretext, simply hefting his and Ruto's heavy books, that she no doubt forced him to carry for her and Link, being such a gentleman, agreeing despite his hatred for her.  
  
Ms. Gerudo gave them a stern look, her amber eyes gazing hard at them, and scolded, "Ruto and Link, you both are five minutes late. This is the second time this week alone!"  
  
Ruto protested as sophisticated as she always pretended to be, "But Ms. Gerudo, I can explain. Mr. Rauru asked Link and I to stay after lunch to discuss the planning of our school's winter ball and before we knew it the bell rang. We walked as fast as we could, since running is not permitted in Hyrule High's hallways, but we still were late. So you see Ms. Gerudo, this was clearly out of our hands and in no part our own fault."  
  
The young teacher sighed and put her hands on her slender hips. "Alright, but don't let it happen again. Have a seat you two... I swear, you have better become a lawyer one day, Ruto, or else your talents of objecting will go to waste..."  
  
The blue haired girl beamed proudly and gushed, "O thank you Ms. Gerudo. I plan to be a great lawyer and become rich one day just like my daddy."  
  
Link rolled his eyes at the young woman and then walked over to his seat, trailed by Ruto, whose leather pants made strange swishing noises with each swish of her hips.  
  
Zelda stared at the tardy pair and whispered to Anju, "No way! They're both in drama?"  
  
The girl with the short red hair gave a miserable look and her electric green eyes regarded the blonde young woman, "Yup, I think they needed extra credits and they thought this would be a piece of cake class. Some sick irony huh? Even in the drama club we can't get relief from those dumb preps."  
  
The new girl looked over at Link and Ruto and felt her heart flutter. As much as she tried to deny it, a part of her wasn't entirely angry that the attractive blonde boy was in drama with her.  
  
Ms. Gerudo went on, "Ok well now that the whole class is here maybe we can get back to the play we were reading yesterday. We finished up 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare correct? Can I get some reactions on what we all just read?" Big surprise, no one raised their hand. They all sat quietly shifting their gaze from the teacher nervously until Ms. Gerudo was forced to pick on someone. "What did you think about 'Hamlet', Ruto?"  
  
Ruto wrinkled her sharp pointed nose and sniffed, "It was so unbelievable! I mean, the Hamlet guy's dad dies and he goes all berserk. He totally overreacts and acts like a psycho."  
  
The tan teacher sighed and shook her head. "Ruto, you are not looking below the layers of this play. Anju, what struck you most profound about 'Hamlet'?" she inquired with hopeful eyes to one of her most creative and enlightened students.  
  
The pale skinned, red headed hippie girl did not even hesitate as she replied, her brow furrowed in concentration, "When Hamlet first learns of his father's murder he becomes enraged and distraught. He also fully becomes overwhelmed with a need for revenge and throws himself deep into a plot to reveal his uncle as the murderer. His plan is to act insane and yet at times Shakespeare makes you question whether indeed it is merely a plot or if Hamlet has truly lost his mind."  
  
Ms. Gerudo nodded and said, directing it towards her class, "Good job, Anju. I'm glad one of my students at least was paying attention to the hidden subtext of the play. Shakespeare hints throughout 'Hamlet' that things, people, life, are not always as they appear. A good example of this is Hamlet's madness."  
  
Ruto shot Anju a sharp glare and pouted. She hated anyone thinking they were smarter or better then her. After all, everyone should know she was the perfect girl, certainly not that hippie or that fashion reject!  
  
The tall woman standing before her students went on, "Now, since I want you all to become comfortable with acting in front of an audience, can I have one volunteer please come up and recite their favorite line or lines from 'Hamlet'?" Nabooru looked around the room and, of course, saw not one hand go up. "Come on now, this is something you have to all get use to," she chided and placed her hands on her slim hips.  
  
The blue-skinned Zora girl gave a sly crimson smile and crowed, "I think Zelda would like to, Ms. Gerudo." She knew she couldn't get revenge by saying Anju wanted to perform before the class since the hippie would merely leap at the opportunity, but Zelda might be less than eager.  
  
All eyes turned to Zelda and her cheeks grew hot with a pink flush. She slid deeper into her chair and peered with her icy pale blue eyes to the ground.  
  
Nabooru gave Ruto a disapproving glance; she was aware of the mean tricks some students would play on a new teen, and scolded, "Ruto, stop volunteering others. Zelda hasn't even read the play yet..."  
  
Suddenly a sure, female's voice called, "Wait, I'll do it." Again people all gazed at Zelda as she sat up, a determined courageous expression on her beautiful face. She couldn't show Ruto her little ploy had worked to embarrass her, she had to stand up for herself.  
  
The teacher seemed a little aback and spluttered, "Are you sure, Zelda? You still haven't been given a chance to catch up with the class..."  
  
Zelda plastered on a smile even if the corners were a little tense with worry. "I'd be happy to," she replied, watching from the corner of her eye as Ruto's mouth fell agape with shock. Then the tall petite girl stood up, her floral sundress falling against her thighs, and walked with an even gait up to the front of the classroom.  
  
Ruto still looked very pleased with herself, thinking the new student was walking her death march and going to be made a fool of. The wealthy Zora managed to hiss, "Don't trip, Blondie."  
  
The young woman stood in front of the sea of awaiting teens and for a moment everyone thought she'd back down. With her slender, peach cardigan encased arms by her sides; she bit back her fear and muffled her heartbeat pulsing in her pointed ears, before suddenly beginning, "To die, to sleep." Her voice rang against the walls like a clear bell and she looked up, a twin pair of somber cerulean oceans staring out. Her long straight flaxen hair glistened down her shoulders and Zelda looked completely immersed in her words. "To sleep, perchance to dream, ay there's the rub. For in that sleep of death what dreams may come? When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause; there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life," she spoke and wavered from shouting and whispers, tears caught in her throat, as she acted out the lines from 'Hamlet' in her expression and demeanor.  
  
Students were silent in awe and finally Ms. Gerudo broke the quiet by clapping slowly at first. Soon others joined in until the whole class was applauding feverishly, Ruto glowering angrily. When the din had died down, Nabooru gave Zelda an appreciative smile and encouraged with genuine enthusiasm, "Excellent, Zelda. My, such a powerful performance of what I must admit to being my favorite lines of the play as well. Have you ever read that in front of an audience before?"  
  
The young woman blushed bashfully and responded humbly, "No. We did read 'Hamlet' last semester at my old school in New York though."  
  
The red headed teacher said, "Then I am even more impressed by your portrayal of Hamlet. Thank you, Zelda, for showing such a fine example of what it means to truly act. Now please take your seat."  
  
As the blonde girl headed back to her chair she gave Ruto a sideway glance and whispered with smug pleasure dripping from her voice, "Did that hurt when your little plan blew up in your face?" To this the Zora simply growled and folded her arms about her chest.  
  
Nabooru began to speak, "Now that I believe the entire class has gained somewhat of an understanding of 'Hamlet', we will move on to another of Shakespeare's most renowned plays. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' is the flitty tale of two pairs of naïve lovers whose fates are altered by the nymphs of the woods. As I've told you before class, we will be performing the play of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', Shakespeare's comedic masterpiece, for the entire school in approximately two months. The set staff have already begun crafting backdrops and the such and I would like to give out individual roles tomorrow for the characters. This means you have homework..." The students gave out a begrudging moan in unison as the teacher passed out books and the Gerudo continued without sympathy, "O shush, I hardly ever assign homework. I want all of you to practice a few lines for the character you would like to play and have them somewhat perfected for Monday try-outs so that you can perform for me after school to better aid my selection. What role you get depends greatly on how you handle your lines Monday so please take this seriously people. If you need help I recommend you rehearse with a friend from this class. Zelda would be an excellent candidate for this as we've all witnessed..."  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and teenagers leaped from their seats, shouting happily.  
  
"Class dismissed," Ms. Gerudo attempted to cry over the noise and watched with annoyance as her students ran from her room, whooping along down the hall.  
  
Anju stood up and pulled her woven messenger bag up over her shoulder. "O darn, I wanted to do 'Hamlet'. I had hopes of being Ophelia," she said with a smile. "Just so I could pretend to go completely insane and then jump from a bridge. Sounds like fun no?"  
  
Zelda laughed and began to collect up her books and notepads. "O yes lots," she retorted with a wink.  
  
"Zelda, can I talk to you for a minute?" a male voice suddenly called and the blonde girl looked up to see the handsome jock, Link, walking towards her. His jeans and simple shirt looked good on his muscular body and his shaggy sandy golden hair fell on his forehead in a sort of haphazard yet adorable manner.  
  
The hippie girl gazed over at Zelda and gave her a wise, knowing look. "I'll see you later, Zel," she said before turning and disappearing out the door.  
  
The beautiful blonde was unsure what he wanted to talk to her about. Was he going to yell at her for the little display earlier, at lunch, when she exchanged words with that red headed snob, Malon? "Uh sure. What about?" she asked with a tinge of suspicion, pulling a book up to her chest awkwardly and protectively, as if this was a trick question.  
  
Link gazed at her with his intense dark cerulean eyes and there was a sort of charming bashfulness to his words, "Well to tell you the truth I'm not that good at acting... at all really. But I wanted to try out for a main role in the play, as unbelievable as that sounds. Anyway, since you're really great at this acting thing I thought you'd be the best teacher..."  
  
Zelda flushed a little and looked down at her nude toes poking out from her platform sandals. "I'm not that good," she said humbly.  
  
The blonde haired football quarterback didn't notice he was staring at her, unable to take his eyes off the young mysterious woman. "Yes you are," he responded matter-of-factly before finally becoming aware of his constant staring and averted his eyes. A bit embarrassed and discouraged, he added hurriedly, "I understand if you don't wanna..."  
  
The girl shook her head, a slight smile drifting over her pink lush lips, amused at the popular boy's utter uncertainty. "No, I do," she responded and then continued, "I have some place to go after school though until 3:00."  
  
Link shrugged and his happiness seemed to return when she did not reject him. "Then I'll go with you," he said.  
  
"Ok. Then we can head over to my house after to learn our lines," she replied and brushed a long tendril of flaxen hair behind her ear.  
  
A handsome, irresistible grin slid over the boy's chiseled tan face and Zelda was slightly shocked to find herself regretfully melting for him. "Alright. Catch you after school then, Zelda," he trumpeted and strided out of the room as if floating on clouds, propelled by exhilaration.  
  
*  
  
Zelda stood fingering her white messenger bag strap outside on the cement steps of Hyrule High. The sky was a vast plane of clear unadulterated blue that seeped into the horizon and there was a slight warm breeze in the air. Students filed by in chattering merry voices out of the giant school doors and the willowy blonde girl felt like a fool as she stood there waiting, thinking everyone in the entire world knew she was being stood up. What if he never shows and this was some mean trick that Ruto girl put him up to? She wondered nervously to herself.  
  
Suddenly a flashy red sports car zoomed out of the school's parking lot and growled to a halt a few feet before her, fluttering her short brightly patterned sundress against her creamy thighs. Zelda had never been too fond of sports cars and the guys who drive them; her friends back home in New York always told her that guys with expensive showoff cars were trying to overcompensate for a lack of something below the belt. Yet the golden haired, tan male in the drivers seat adorned in dark sunglasses and a letterman's jacket seemed very familiar to Zelda and when he called over to her she realized it was Link after all. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late, Zelda. Coach wanted to talk to me about this Saturday's game," the young man said to her with an apologetic grin.  
  
The pale skinned beauty shrugged and headed over to the small crimson car that reflected hot sunlight in its fiery paint job like crimson glass. "S'ok," she said and dismissed his apology. Zelda opened the side door latch and slid into the tan leather seat, burning against her flesh.  
  
As Link started down the road he glanced over at his attractive passenger and inquired, "So where's this appointment you've gotta go to anyway?"  
  
Zelda let the wind run through her long streaming gilded hair and responded, "It's not really an appointment and it's on Wellington Avenue."  
  
The young man watched from the corner of his eyes as sun light parting through the leafy trees above made dancing designs over the girl's smooth pale flesh. "You go to dance lessons," he finally stated and caused her to face him suddenly.  
  
Her light blue eyes were wide and she asked suspiciously, "How did you know I take dance?"  
  
Link resisted the urge to chuckle slightly at her fright in being found out, as if there was something shameful about taking dance. "I saw your ballet slippers today, when I helped you pick up your bag, remember?" he said.  
  
Zelda relaxed slightly yet still seemed on guard, as of protecting a secret. "Oh ya, that's right. I do take ballet and that's where I'm headed now," she relinquished.  
  
The young man attempted to make small conversation as he asked, "So how long have you been taking dance?"  
  
However the blonde girl did not let up her defense and gave him an awkward glare. "Seven years... Look, I'd rather not talk about this," she hastily responded and thus closed the subject, before turning again to look directly ahead.  
  
Good thing the tinted glasses shielded his intense eyes or else Zelda would have seen the dejected emotions flash in his stare. Though he wanted to talk more about it and about her, the jock realized this was a sore spot that the young woman was unwilling to discuss with a stranger and dropped it, concentrating now on the road.  
  
The miles stretched by in the speck of quiet, long minutes as the two teens drove on in silence. Finally they reached Wellington Avenue and the small brick dance studio with a sign that read 'Hyrule's Dancers Academy'. Zelda opened the car door and slung her bag over her shoulder, turning to look at Link. "You don't have to come in if you don't want to. I'm only going to be going over some moves by myself for awhile since my instructor isn't in right now," she said to him.  
  
Link shook his head and responded to her, as he too exited the sports car, "Nah, its ok."  
  
The two golden haired teens entered the dance studio and Zelda excused herself to go change in the women's dressing room. Link stood off to one wall and glanced around the dancer's academy. It was a rather spacious studio with a glossy wood floor and one wall of tall reflecting mirrors that caught the light drifting in from the skylights. There was a long bar to grasp onto and the walls were all painted a very stark white color to promote concentration on the dancers.  
  
Zelda emerged from the dressing area and her slender body was clad in a form hugging black bodysuit and silk pink slippers that tied in thick ribbons at her delicate ankles. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swished against her shoulder blades and her bare sinewy legs made intricate movements as she went through the motions of warming up.  
  
Finally after her muscles were supple and heated, the girl acknowledged Link's presence. "This is a piece I've been working on for our recital in a few weeks," she spoke in his direction and there was a faint flush smeared on her high cheekbones. Zelda went over to a radio that had previously gone unnoticed and hit a play button. The tape within it churned and a sweet warbling voice poured out of the porous speakers, an unusual selection of song for a ballet recital, but then again what was usual about this mysterious beauty?  
  
Uh-huh,  
  
Life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
'Cause life's like this  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
  
That's the way it is  
  
  
  
Chill out,  
  
What you yellin' for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're, driving in my car  
  
And you're talking to me  
  
One on one  
  
But you become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
  
  
Tell me  
  
  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're  
  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this, you  
  
And you fall and you crawl  
  
And you break and you take  
  
What you get and you turn it into  
  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
  
  
No, no, no  
  
  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're something else  
  
Where you are and  
  
Where you sat, you see  
  
You're making me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not fooling anyone  
  
When you become  
  
  
  
Somebody else  
  
'Round everyone else  
  
Watchin' your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
Tryin' to be cool  
  
You look like a fool  
  
To me  
  
As the song played the young woman made graceful turns and fluid leaps through the air. Her limbs moved in a mesh of traditional dance techniques, ballet twirls and leaps. A passion tinged her pallid blue eyes, as if there was something about ballet that she fell in love with. He couldn't help but stare at her, the dedication and desire in her fair face. Her lithe reflection in the mirror followed her as she spun around for the last words of the song, her body a flurry of pale flesh and black nylon, until at last the final soulful chord played and she wilted gently to the wooden floor.  
  
Link watched on in awe and after a pause erupted the silence with loud overzealous applause and a whistle. "That was awesome!" he chortled in enthusiasm.  
  
Zelda arose, a blush to her cheeks and a wide dazzling grin on her face. "Its not really that great. There's still a lot I need to perfect," she said humbly.  
  
"Yea right! I give you a lot of credit; I may be good at playing football but when it comes to dancing I have two left feet," he responded with a chuckle and a sigh.  
  
The young woman shook her head, causing her long blonde ponytail to shiver with movement. "I doubt that. I bet all you need is a good teacher. Here let me help you," Zelda told him and grasped his hand in hers, his strong thick fingers intertwining with her long delicate ones.  
  
A look of horror and panic flashed across the tanned jock's handsome face and he inquired in humorous alarm, "You're not gonna make me do ballet are you?"  
  
Zelda pulled the young man into the center of the studio and a giggle gently gurgled from her swanlike throat. "Don't be silly. All you have to do is stand there and catch me! You do know how to catch right, Mr. Star- Football-Player?" she joshed lightly.  
  
Link smiled adorably, showing rows of luminescent teeth, and arched a thick eyebrow. "Sure. The real question though is do you trust me enough?" he responded charmingly.  
  
The girl attempted to look thoughtful, creasing her brow. "Hm well I've never seen you dance but if its anything like your driving I may be in trouble," she retorted in mock solemness.  
  
The blonde haired boy gave a feigning sigh and said in fake exasperation, "Har har! Now are you gonna jump or what, ballerina? Its hard for me to pretend your a ball if you keep talking away."  
  
Zelda laughed, "I'm sorry. I forgot you meatheads have a short attention span; I'll get right to it."  
  
Then she took a deep breath, concentrating on a spot right before Link, and spread her long milky arms out to the side as if preparing for flight. Finally she began to run foreword, sprinting out with her willowy legs like a graceful deer. When she reached that position on the hard wood floor the blonde girl suddenly sprung upwards, propelling herself like a shadow through space and time.  
  
Link clamored with his strong forearms above his head and caught the young woman by her slender waist. He held her suspended in midair and breathed a sigh of relief. "How you doing up there?" he asked in concern.  
  
Zelda found his worry over her endearing and exclaimed excitedly from her lofty position, "I'm fine. See I told you you could do it! Not bad for a meathead!"  
  
The preppy boy laughed to himself and replied, "That wasn't so bad for a valley girl either."  
  
She couldn't believe her ears - a valley girl! Zelda's pale blue eyes went wide and she gasped. "That's it, you asked for it!" she chortled and kicked him lightly in the chest with her foot.  
  
However her blow caught the boy by surprise and sent him off balance. The blonde young man wobbled back on his heels before falling in reverse, landing hard on his back with a loud grunt. Zelda followed him to the ground, crashing over him onto her stomach. The air rushed out of her throttled lungs and she squeaked with surprise. Long blonde hair cascaded onto his chest along with her gently warm hands, pressed against his fevered flesh.  
  
"What was that for?" Link cried with a hint of laughter to his tone, the hard wood floor pushing into his back.  
  
Zelda however had a hurt look in her faint blue eyes. "You think I'm a valley girl," she replied with a distant trace of dismay on her pale face.  
  
The young man seemed somewhat amused at Zelda's total horror over being called such a thing and had to hold back a chuckle. "I was just joking! Come on, you gotta know you're not," he responded flippantly and grinned at the beautiful girl atop him. There was something very charming and real about this sudden streak of vulnerability that she often hid from the world, aloof and alluring.  
  
"That's my biggest fear; to become one of those giggling snobs with daddy's credit card in hand. You honestly don't think I'm a valley girl?" she questioned further, her doubt not yet appeased.  
  
Link shook his head of shaggy sandy blonde hair and said, "No way, Zelda. You're not like everyone else; you don't put on a show like a lot of the other girls do. You're just yourself... and real... and I like that." He hadn't meant to tell her all that, at least not yet; but there it was, hanging in the air like fallen leaves cascading in an autumn breeze.  
  
A sheer blush overcame the girl's high cheeks and she gazed downward a bit, embarrassed at the onslaught of complements. Yet a faint smile traced its way over her lush rose lips and she whispered to him, "I didn't mean what I said either, about you being a meathead. You're probably one of the most honest, considerate people I've met here in Hyrule. You didn't care that I was new or that I'm not considered 'popular'. You're really... sweet."  
  
Now however her gaze was directly peering into his; pale clear blue against intense cerulean. She had meant every word she said and her expression showed her genuine appreciation. Yet there was something else stirring in her stare and it was shared by Link as he suddenly became all too aware of her hipbones lined in thin nylon touching against his and her breath swelling against his chest. The air between them grew balmy with electric friction and she could feel the hot air escaping his mouth to caress the smooth flesh of her taut cheek. They were so close now she was certain at any given moment they might end up kissing.  
  
Yet Zelda knew she couldn't let this happen, not now, she just moved here and she hardly knew what she was doing right now anyway. Did she even have feelings for Link? Or was this just because he was the first boy in Hyrule to be nice to her (Without suggesting, albeit rudely, she repay him with any sexual favors or dates *ahem ahem*)? "Well thanks for breaking my fall," she finally said and shattered the overwhelming silence that had settled in between them. The blonde woman rolled off Link and then clamored to her feet.  
  
Link seemed still a little aback from what just occurred but managed to recover nicely. "Always here to help," he responded with a chagrin as he stood too.  
  
The willowy flaxen haired beauty dusted off her leotard and then looked towards Link, who cut an impressive well-built outline in the sun streaming in from the windows on the ceiling. "I think I'm all set for today. I've landed on enough guys," she said humorously.  
  
The football player nodded and then turned, calling over his shoulder, "Alright, if you say so. Lets go."  
  
*  
  
"This is your house?"  
  
The red sports car was winding down a long woven driveway, palm trees casting irregular shadows along them to make willowy designs on their warm skin, and they fell farther into the depths of the hills of Hyrule. When they passed a grove, a large tan brick house suddenly came into view and loamed before them. It had to have at least three floors and too many rooms to count, the face of the estate lined with tall windows that caught the sunlight and sent it glittering back into their eyes. Trailing white verandas were adorned in clay pots brimming with fragrant pink rosebuds and the finely manicured yard drifted out into a stretch of pale sandy coast, their own private beach. Damn, there was even a helicopter landing pad right there in their front lawn! Far away the roar of the ocean, as it broke in frothy tufts against the dunes, rose and fell in their ears. He drove into a parking spot and halted the engine of his sports car.  
  
Zelda glanced over at the young man with his mouth hanging open and nodded. "Yup, this is home," she replied to him, partly to make herself believe it. She still thought her home was back in New York, in the posh upper west side were she belonged, and that this was just some temporary summerhouse. This huge hollow place located in the valleys of fake sunny Hyrule could never be her home.  
  
Link couldn't get over the sheer size and wealth of the estate. Obviously he was from a wealthy family as well; everyone at the private exclusive Hyrule High had to be, but still he figured Zelda's family must be multi-millionaires. He only lived in a pent house that was meager in comparison, as many of his friends did as well, and his father was a well- to-do investment banker. Goddesses, even Ruto didn't own a house this big! "You? Live here?" he questioned further, skepticism ringing in his voice.  
  
The girl laughed and felt the wind running through her long blonde hair. "Yes," she laughed. "Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
He looked over at the beautiful young woman and her vintage, seemingly less expensive clothing. He didn't want to admit to her but the first time he saw her he even doubted if she was from a rich family. All the people at Hyrule High wore designer labels and met at lavish French restaurants, it was like some unwritten rule every member of the student body pay outlandish amounts for bottled water. Yet Zelda never exuded any of these splurging traits so he'd just assumed she wasn't from wealth. "I just... couldn't picture you..." he began hesitantly.  
  
Zelda smiled and finished for him, "You couldn't picture me being wealthy. I know, I get that a lot. I guess its because I basically break every rich person conduct code or something; I wear what I want and I am interested in what I want to be interested in. That means you won't be seeing me at a Country Club anytime soon."  
  
Link parked his sports car and got out to open Zelda's door for her. "So what does your father do?" he questioned with an arch of a thick blonde eyebrow, before interjecting with amazement, "He's gotta be the President."  
  
"He's a Senator and my step-mother is an Ambassador to Egypt," she said and then recalled, with a slight giggle and a crinkle of her nose, "Though I have met the President a few times already and I'll let you in on a little secret: his breath stinks."  
  
The boy chuckled and then gazed over her. "So you could basically afford more expensive clothes and cars than even Ruto, but you choose not to?" he inquired.  
  
"Basically, ya," she responded. "Its pointless to drench yourself in clothing other people tell you to wear. I wear things that represent my personality and that I like, not stuff some fashion stylist tells me is in. Why buy stuff just for the sake of buying it?"  
  
He stared into her pale eyes and shook his head softly, a smiling gliding over his lips. "I've never met anyone like you before in my life. You're... amazing," he said, his gaze studying her as if intrigued. Wow that sounded cheesy, he thought, but... its true. Everyone else in Hyrule was so caught up in material stuff that they never saw what really mattered in life, like friends, family... and even love.  
  
A faint rose blush overcame her high cheekbones and she looked down, embarrassed. "Thanks," she replied in a hushed voice.  
  
Link stared at her for a moment, her long golden hair that streamed over her shoulders and her softly carved face that reflected all her emotions so honestly. Finally he realized how odd he must look and opened the door to his car.  
  
They both tread over the asphalt to the front door and Zelda rummaged through her side bag to find the key. She unlocked and pushed opened the heavy wooden door and they stood within a tall entrance way. Light poured in through a long window at the top of the room and the wooden floors gleamed, a soft breeze rushed through the seaside house. A vast bouquet of purple heather sat on a side desk and fragranced the air with a delicate aroma. Zelda led Link up the stairs and paused at the door, turning to face him.  
  
"All right, I'm showing you my bedroom but don't get any ideas," she joked with a beautiful smile, the kind that made Link feel lightheaded and suddenly just as content.  
  
Zelda twisted the brass knob and they were inside her room now. A canopy bed, with multicolored cloth butterflies caught in the sheer overhanging and iron posts, dominated the space and a lace curtain fluttered in the wind from the lone window. There was a small closet only half full with some vintage clothing and Zelda's nightstand was littered with picture frames. Link crouched down to view them, as she put down her stuff, all different snapshots of a smiling Zelda. There was one when she was just a little girl adorned in a dusty pink sundress, chasing after a butterfly with her long blonde hair bouncing in its ponytails. Another was of her on a pale-sand beach, dressed only in a small white bikini and mid- thigh in crashing waves, holding hands with a black haired girl who could only be a friend from her old life, probably on some tropical island during spring break. They were laughing and smiling as sea spray clung to their faces, she looked so natural and happy, wisps of hair framing her face. Finally there was just one picture of a ballerina, her long brown hair pulled up into a dancer's neat bun. It was from a distance, she was stretching in a dancing studio, almost as if for the moment she was so wrapped up in her tasks she forgot she was being photographed, her legs straight before her and a spindly arm reaching out to grasp her toes. "Whose that?" Link asked of Zelda as she finished emptying her knapsack.  
  
The golden haired beauty glanced over at him and her pastel eyes grew darker, regretful. "My mother," she stated, almost as if she did not wish to talk about it further.  
  
The young man still gazed at the picture in its nude wood frame. Zelda got her beautiful innocent looks from her mother, as well as her slender lithe frame. "She was a dancer too?" he questioned; unaware of the steely look she was giving him.  
  
"Ya," Zelda said and then quickly changed the topic, "Ok now lets get down to business. What part are you trying out for in the play?"  
  
Link sighed, turning to the beauty while running a hand through his tousled locks, "I want to try out for the part of Lysander. Crazy huh."  
  
The blonde girl laughed and shook her head, splaying blonde strands across her shoulders. "No, not at all. You'd make a good Lysander, I can picture you as a romantic hero," and with her sudden statement a blush overcame her face as she mentally smacked herself. A soft lopsided grin shivered across Link's lips at her slip and he couldn't stop looking at her intently with his smoldering dark cerulean eyes. Zelda quickly spluttered to cover her embarrassment, "Well why don't we run over Scene II - Another Part Of The Woods? I can play the part of Hermia I guess."  
  
The football God took out his manuscript and flipped to the page. Scanning over his part, he began, somewhat shaky yet unusually comfortable in the part, "Fair love, you faint with wandering in the wood; and to speak troth - " Pausing, he gazed up at her from his lines, a look of shame on his face and his cheeks were flushed. "That sucked didn't it?" he questioned miserably.  
  
Zelda bit back her laughter at his seeming uncertainty and gave him a soft smile. "Not at all. Now continue," she encouraged gently.  
  
The young man turned back to his book and said, stumbling over words, "I have forgot our way: We'll rest us, Hermia, if you think it good, and tarry for the comfort of the day."  
  
The blonde girl added her voice now, speaking with the certainty of a seasoned performer, "Be it so, Lysander: find you out a bed; for I upon this bank will rest my head."  
  
"One turf shall serve as pillow for us both; one heart, one bed, two bosoms and one troth," he finished and he was finally finding some courage, fully acting out each word in his tone.  
  
A smile formed over her petal lips and Zelda told him with approve, "Well that was really good for your first go at acting. The only thing I would recommend is to fully grasp your character, you know. Stop being Link for a little while and start to be Lysander, a man desperately in love. You can't be afraid to get deep into a role, it has to become you." She spoke and she was so natural, as if acting was just another hobby of hers.  
  
He couldn't help but stare at her and after a moment she gave him a quizzical stare, cocking a slender gilded eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she wondered bashfully, breaking his daze.  
  
Link shook it off, dismissing her question, "Nothing..." Then with a knowing glance, he added, "You know, you should try out for a part."  
  
A slight fracture of a smile played across her face and she snorted, "I'm not good! I only took one acting class in New York. Besides I'm new to the drama department in Hyrule, they probably will give out all the parts to people who have been in it for awhile and have been in a few plays."  
  
"I haven't been in any plays before or even tried out for any so we will both be new to it," he told her and then wisecracked, "So if we don't get lead roles, who cares? At least we tried and then we can play trees together."  
  
This caused a giggle to burble from the girl's face as warm sunlight seeped from the window onto her peachy flesh, rolling along the soft curve of her cheeks. "Now that you mention it, you would make a very convincing tree," Zelda quipped lightly and then trailed off in a vague reply, "Maybe I will..."  
  
They went on to practice for most of the afternoon, running lines until Link was close to perfect at them. When the clock in the hall peeled 6:00 Link collected up his things and left, not before inviting Zelda to his football game on Sunday. She said she'd go even though school sport's events weren't her thing, and Link departed.  
  
* Closing Notes: Ok well what do ya think of Chapter Two? Sorry if you don't like the song 'Complicated' but it fits the characters don't you think? Another thing, I read over the lyrics and some seem to be wrong to me but I got them from a site (http://lyrics.astraweb.com) so I will leave them the way they are. Next Chapter: A football game and party are in Zelda and Link's future! But as they grow closer, Malon only grows more and more jealous and vengeful! Look for Chapter Three; it will be a good one. 


	3. Chapter Three: Game, Set, Match

Author's Note:  
  
I use some coarse language in this fic as well (i.e. retard, dumbass, bitch). This is why I rated this fic PG-13. Though I am using words typically part of any teen's vocabulary, in now way do I mean to make derogatory remarks about the mentally challenged, homosexuals, or anyone else. If these words offend you then please do not read this story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own any of these characters. The movie A Walk To Remember isn't mine either, I've only watched it and I liked it! ^^;; *Sucks up to the movie's directors, grovels at their feet* So don't sue!  
  
Scenes From Last Chapter:  
  
Well it appears Link, Ruto, Zelda, and Anju are all in drama together! Boy it's like one big happy family with those guys (Except not). Ruto tries to embarrass Zelda and yet again it fails, then Ms. Gerudo tells the class they will be doing the play 'A Midsummer's Night's Dream' for the school and try-outs will be on Monday. Link asks Zelda to help him practice his lines and she agrees. He follows her along to dance practice (They end up falling on each other ^_^;;) and then to her house. Link suggests Zelda should try out for a part but she's not sure yet...  
  
Please read ~ review ~ enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
You Could Never Feel This Way  
  
  
  
By Jasmine  
  
*  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Game, Set, Match  
  
  
  
Ruto and Malon sat together on the bleachers, all around them screaming parents and teens cheered on the team. The air was crisp and cold, laced with an assortment of cascading multi-hued autumn leaves. Ruto wore a woven plaid shawl over her thin torso and thick red pants; her lips were again stained with a heavy caking of her trademark crimson lipstick and designer Gucci sunglass blocked her sensitive eyes from the dazzling Fall sun. Malon was adorned in a suede jacket lined with wool, accompanied by fur-lined boots reaching up to her shins, and a white skirt. Her cinnamon hair was styled into big curls and a white floppy hat nestled atop her head, shading her pale face and drossy eyes. Obviously the girls were a tad overdressed for a high school football game yet it was completely unthinkable for them to wear any simple casual outfit. Together they looked the picture of rich label-obsessed spoiled brats, and they wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Malon yawned; covering her mauve lips with the back of a hand, and squinted down at the field. Her brain was throbbing with the remnants of a hangover and she whined, "Ruto, this is foul! You drag me from my bed after a full night of dancing and drinking, for this? I am all for running a Winter Ball Princess campaign and having a 'bubbly cheerleader' image, but this? It's too much! Am I missing something here or have a few screws gone loose in your brain?"  
  
The Zora's gaze remained steadfast in front of her and her eyes stayed hidden behind the thick tinted glasses. With a slight pucker of her crimson lips, she stated flatly, "We are here to watch Link."  
  
Malon rolled her deep chocolate eyes from under the shade of her wide brimmed hat. "I was right, you have gone crazy! You are Ruto remember, my well dressed yet venoms best friend? If I recall you've always despised Link," she questioned with barely disguised exasperation.  
  
Ruto threw up her hands in shock and her lips screwed into a circular gasp. "O Goddesses, I still can't stand that ignoramus blonde jock, but that's not the point!" she responded, flustered at the very thought of even liking Link. Finally as the rouge from her taut azure cheeks began to subside she added, "There is a threat to our very popularity emerging Malon, even of more importance than the Winter Ball Princess, and we must take action against it!"  
  
It was Malon's turn to release a sharp breath and gaze at her friend as if she'd lost her mind. "Greater importance than the Winter Ball Princess? There isn't anything more important!" she snarked angrily and in disbelief.  
  
The slender Zora lowered her voice and brought her face closer to the red headed girl's ear. With a secretive tone, she said almost in a whisper, "Yes there is and it's named Zelda." Of course she'd referred to Zelda as an 'it', that's all she was to them; some hurdle they most overcome, an eyesore that tainted their view.  
  
Malon's creamy nose crinkled up, making her look at least from the moment ugly, and she snorted, "Ugh. Why did that fashionably challenged misfit even come to our school? She doesn't belong with us." Then the rest of Ruto's words sunk in and the red haired beauty unscrewed her nose, asking curiously, "Wait, I hate her but how is she a threat to us? Puh-leaze, she is such a loser; the very idea makes me laugh!"  
  
Ruto raised a hand up and pointed towards the blonde young woman some bleachers down from them. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a comfortable outfit of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. "I know, it seems so unlikely, but believe it, Malon. Though she is a nerd Link has seemed to take a liking to her - the way he helped her out in the caf, and get this, after drama he asked her to help him run over some lines with him! He could have very well asked me, I would have said no of course, but still. That makes me think he likes her, don't ask me why he would," she informed Malon on the latest news.  
  
The girl's eyes followed Ruto's finger to the spot she was pointing at and Malon studied the girl with disapprove. She shook her head, sending the curls careening over her shoulders, and stammered, "I... I don't believe you! There is... no way Link likes that thing. He's been all over me since forever, I have the boy whipped! I snap my fingers and he comes running! Maybe he is just being nice to her because he feels bad." There was also a tinge of horror in her voice, as if the very thought of loosing her slave shook her to her core.  
  
The Zora gazed at Zelda too, scanning for potential before finally relenting with a sigh, "I know she dresses worse then a K-Mart saleswoman but let's be real here - In some designer duds and with a better hairstyle she could actually be... somewhat pretty."  
  
Malon glared at Zelda with sharp, stormy eyes and merely rumbled a 'humph' in the base of her chest, crossing her arms before her torso.  
  
Ruto continued her explanation of her anxiety, "And as elite as we like to think we are it really isn't all that hard to become popular, it's all a matter of association. Link became popular because, well, every underclassman practically faints when he walks by and he plays this idiotic football well. Then Saria, being his best friend, obviously was raised to accepted status as well. Finally Mido, that loud-mouthed fool whose even more dim than Link, became popular after dating Saria, even if he sucks at football. Its really quit possible to climb the popularity ladder of Hyrule High."  
  
Malon's face went pallid and she clamored to respond, the idea of Zelda being popular completely disgusting her, "But Zelda is.... so.... so.... Well just look at her! She's a peasant!"  
  
The shimmering Zora glanced once more at the blonde in the bottom bleachers and a scowl flashed over her sharp features. "If she were to date Link, the 'God' of our school, Malon, she wouldn't be a peasant anymore. You and I both know if that were to happen she'd gain instant acceptance among the privileged crowd," the girl reasoned begrudgingly. Then turning to stare straight in Malon's eyes and lifting her sunglasses to the top of her smooth head, she said realistically, "She'd become the Winter Ball Princess."  
  
The Zora watched as Malon's face was crushed by her words. How could this be true? How could an utterly hopeless girl seem to be so close to taking away all that Malon had ever wanted? Finally rage flashed within her eyes and she gritted her teeth. She couldn't let that happen, at any cost, she'd do anything to put Zelda in her place and get that tiara.  
  
A burly football fanatic held a big soggy plastic container of nachos in his hand and suddenly leaped up, shaking the stands with his movement, to cry out as Hyrule scored yet another touch-down. A minuet splatter of cheese flew from his dish and onto Malon's wool lined suede jacket, the girl looked down in aghast terror and absolute rage.  
  
The man with the thinning hairline glanced over at the small spot and his chubby cheeks jiggled as he apologized sincerely, "I'm really sorry about that miss. I'll pay for the dry cleaning..."  
  
Yet Malon interrupted him with a loud shriek and a blanching stare, "O my Goddesses! This jacket is Dolce And Gabbana; it costs more than you or your bratty kids combined, you incompetent oaf! Watch where you slosh that gross processed orange goop, but if I were you I'd lay off the cals buddy, that gut isn't growing any smaller." Then with a sniff of revulsion she turned back to the football game, her hair flicking out.  
  
Grasping into her tan leather purse, she clasped a small white bottle and downed two Advil. Then with narrow brown eyes she growled dryly "I so hate football games."  
  
*  
  
The game was over; Hyrule had won by a landslide, mostly because of Link. The blonde young man jogged over to the benches, receiving high fives and pats on the back as he went along. He congratulated the other dejected team on a well-played game and smiled at them. With perspiration slick on his well-defined face, he grasped his water bottle and took a long swig.  
  
"Great game, Link. You sure showed those losers, I mean they're from a public school. Gag me with a Versace belt," the haughty voice of a familiar female carried to Link's ears and the quarterback looked with his dark azure eyes up to the railing that separated the fan's bleachers from the field. Leaning against it lightly as to not get a smudge on her expensive clothes stood a beautiful Malon, her chocolate eyes intense on him.  
  
A half smile slid across Link's face, normally he would have been overjoyed with just one pleasant comment from the red head and sent into a frenzy of hopes, but now it just didn't seem to hold the same luster. "Thanks Malon," he stated flatly.  
  
The creamy skinned young woman's eyes filled with doubt and rage at his uninterested response. Where was the big goofy grin? The lack of proper speech? Why was he acting like she was just some ordinary girl?  
  
The Zora to Malon's left saw things were not going the way they expected and piped up, "O yes it was great. I mean the way you carried that... pointy ball thing... down to the goal line..." Her words trailed off as she tried to think of football terms and sadly came up void.  
  
Link gazed at Ruto from the corner of his eye, sloshing off sweat with a towel, and wondered why she's complemented him. She never did that before, not once. It didn't matter anyway, everything that seemed to matter before now appeared so petty and unimportant. "Thanks, Ruto. I think," he responded, detached.  
  
Ruto's eyes went slightly wide; she'd fouled up and gave Link a perfect opportunity to make some rude comment yet the young man resisted. It was as if he was bored of them, disinterested.  
  
The rich fiery haired girl plastered on a smile, even if it was strained, and giggled, "You look so cute in your uniform! The blue does match your eyes." She flickered her long mascara caked eyelashes a few times and rested her upper body on the rail, pushing her full chest up and into plain view.  
  
The young man ran a hand through his wet sandy blonde hair and his thoughts were filled with confusion. It seemed as Malon was flirting with him but Malon never flirted with him! She'd often told him she'd never date a high school boy; that they were the equivalent of hormone driven dogs. "Uh ok? Thanks," Link said and gave her a questioning glance.  
  
Malon felt enraged that he wasn't falling into a puddle of mush before her and quickly changed tactics, standing upright and wiping away all traces of dirt from her sweater. "Link, my daddy's going away on a business trip tonight and I have the house all to myself. Ruto and I are throwing a party; everything anyone could possibly want will be supplied. Would you like to come? We could finally get some alone time, just you and me..." she asked and drew her voice out, trying her best to sound seductive.  
  
Link was wondering the best way to reject the red head's offer; he was too weirded out by her attempts to come on to him, when suddenly he spotted a blonde making her way down the bleachers. It was Zelda, her long slender legs clad in form fitting faded jeans and an oversized grey sweatshirt encasing her petite upper body. Her long golden hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and there was an adorable furrow in her brow as she tried to concentrate on climbing down the steep benches in one piece.  
  
"O Zelda, over here," Link called to her and watched as she looked up, her beautiful face lighting up at the sight of him.  
  
She walked over, keeping a slight distance between her and the two rude rich girls. "Hey Link. Good game," the blonde young woman said with a dazzling smile.  
  
Malon glared at Zelda with piercing brown eyes and interjected, "Good game? He played a great game!"  
  
This comment received strange glances from both Link and Zelda. "Um sure... Thanks Zelda. It was a team effort anyway, everyone played good today," he replied humbly.  
  
The blonde nodded, sending her long ponytail to swish against her back. "They played good? No they played great!" she commented, impersonating Malon's previous phrase, and then laughed, Link laughing as well at their inside joke.  
  
Malon felt totally out of the loop as she watched the two laughing with each other and catching each other's glances, blushing faintly, and averting their eyes slightly, only to do it all over again. What was up? When had this frumpy girl become more attractive then her? It was like a scene from the Twilight Zone! Clearing her throat and biting back the annoyance that still tinged her tone she said, feigning cheeriness, "Well hope to see you tonight Link." Then a smirk played over her peach lips and she glared daggers at Zelda, mocking her. At least for one night Link would be hers, all hers, then she could have a chance to charm him and have him twisted around her little pinky again. My, was she crafty!  
  
The blonde was staring at Zelda yet again when Malon's words finally sunk in and he turned his head to look at her. "Uh ya, Malon, do you think Zelda could come? I mean she's new and it would be nice of you to include her in some social stuff," he questioned, hope in his intense blue eyes.  
  
Malon stood there in her wool and suede skirt and her mouth dropped open, stuttering for something to say. If she said no then she'd come off as a bitch and she'd never have a chance to get back Link's affections. Then again, if she said yes she'd have that walking fashion faux pas tagging along with them all night. What's a girl to do? "Um... Ok... I guess, but she better wear something nice, as hard a task I know that is for little Cinderella. We have a specific dress code at my parties; we don't allow just anyone to walk through my doors," she said and resolved to allow Zelda to come but make her night a nightmare and drag Link from her as soon as possible.  
  
"K cool! So what you say, Zelda? You gonna come?" the jock asked, his face pleading with Zelda to go even if he knew this wasn't exactly her type of scene.  
  
The blonde beauty gave Malon a sharp look at her new nickname for her, 'Cinderella', and then bit her petal pink lip softly in thought. Finally she uttered, "Well alright. Don't worry about your precious dress code either, I'll show up decent ok, evil stepsister."  
  
Malon blanched at the thought of being an ugly stepsister and then made a growl in the base of her voluptuous chest. Fluffing her curls with a hand she quipped, "Whatever, just be there. See you later Link, my handsome Prince Charming. If you dump this vagabond maybe you and I can have some fun later, if you know what I mean." Then with a flirtatious wink of her chocolate eyes, she strutted away, followed by Ruto, her hips swaying madly.  
  
Zelda watched the girls go and shook her head, splaying her blonde ponytail across her back in long gleaming strands. "What's up with Malon? She's practically all over you," she inquired, cocking a gilded eyebrow.  
  
The young man sighed and replied, "I don't know. Before when I use to like her she wouldn't give me the time of day, and now she's coming on to me pretty strong for some reason. It's weird."  
  
Zelda's pale face shown with dejection and she could not hide the sadness in her pallid cerulean eyes. "O so you like her?" she questioned softly, silently smacking herself for ever thinking otherwise. He was the God of the school and Malon was their Goddess, it made perfect heavenly sense for them to hook up. Why did she care anyway? Zelda didn't think she was interested in Link and that it was soon to start a relationship up, but the pang of hurt in her heart told her otherwise.  
  
Link's eyes grew wide and he responded hurriedly, "No, no, no. I use to, not anymore. Whatever little flame I had for her is completely gone now." Then a small smirk glimmered over his face and he said, a jovial laugh in his tone, "Why? You jealous?"  
  
The blonde laughed and mockingly gasped, "No way! I just thought you had better taste than that designer label whore is all. Link; don't let being the star football player get to your head. I don't care that much about you to be jealous." She teased him playful and leaned an elbow against the railing, pulling her hands deeper into the wide warm sleeves of the sweatshirt.  
  
The boy chuckled and gave her a weary glance. "Is that so?" he questioned.  
  
With another beautiful grin, a fracture of her white luminescent teeth, she responded matter-of-factly, "Yup." Then pulling back off the iron fence she told him, "Well I've got to be going. I have to go over my dance routine again. I'll see you tonight though I guess."  
  
Link nodded his head, spreading his mop of blonde locks across his forehead, and smiled at her adorably. "Alright. See you then, bye Zelda," he told her and watched the petite girl make her way down the aisle and out towards the parking lot.  
  
*  
  
Link sat on a creamy leather sofa, nursing his beer and boredom. Pulsing techno music blared from a huge speaker, a throbbing synchronized beat that blared against the mansion's walls. The house itself was large and modern, ceiling lights dimly illuminating the sea of teens. He was adorned in khaki pants and a dark blue shirt, looking very handsome even though his wild hair would not be neatly combed and lay tousled and adorable. All around him designer dressed people laughed and chatted, mostly about fashion and how pathetic the nerds of the school were, Link overheard the guys talking about who they had banged this year so far. The usual trivial high school stuff. He swished down another swig of the frothy bitter ale and started counting the number of designs on the wallpaper; already sorry he'd agreed to come.  
  
The voice of a young man on his football team, Dante, floated to his ears, prevalent over all the other blabbering. "That new girl, what's her name, Zelda? She may be a nerd but boy is she hot. I'd do that petite body in a second! Bet I could make her scream too, 'Dante, don't stop!'" He impersonated a female's high-pitched voice crying out and made a pumping gesture, his comment was of course followed by a chorus of rousing laughter from his buddies and some of the other teammates.  
  
The blonde narrowed his eyes and stood, barely raising his voice above normal yet everyone instantly stopped what they were doing and listened. "Yo Dante, man. Cut it out, that's lame," he said, approaching his football mate yet not getting too close just yet.  
  
A smile fell across the crude brunette boy's face and he laughed, "Hey, we're just having some fun, Link. Lighten up." He was slightly handsome in a beefcake sort of way, his neck as thick as a tree trunk and his eyes such a dark shade of brown they appeared almost pitchless black. If this was anyone else standing up opposed to him Dante would have punched him out by now, but this was Link, the most well known guy in school. Going against Link meant popularity suicide.  
  
Link nodded but did not allow a grin to glimmer across his tan face and instead snorted, "Yea well, just cut it out alright. You don't even know Zelda."  
  
Dante's eyes turned into shards as that excuse for a brain of his churned, why was Link so adamantly defending this new chick? Did he like her? Was he actually choosing a girl over his own football teammate? The short yet muscular young man let out a low laugh, spiteful in its tone, and sniggered, "Not for long. Soon I'll know her real good, just after I bag that sweet little..."  
  
Wham!  
  
A fist came hurtling at the man, directly at his nose and sending crimson blood spurting in all directions, the deafening sound of white knuckles colliding with bone ringing in the silence that followed. Link had had all he could take and struck out at Dante in a rage, offering up a hard, crunching blow. Air released from Dante's lungs as he fell back, onto his buddies who tried to catch him but were knocked backwards by his heavy weight. They lay in a heap on the floor, Dante on top with his nose pouring blood and his eyes disbelieving.  
  
Link too could not comprehend what he had just done. Dante was just saying the same stupid pig-headed remarks he always did, before Link had even sometimes found them funny, yet now, when Zelda was his target, he couldn't take it. Somehow he realized the first action had been taken to tare him from his old life, to change the drinking, partying, and popularity lusting that use to occupy his past days. "I told you to shut up, man," Link responded softly, trying to reason as to why he'd done it.  
  
Dante's eyes remained hateful and he spat, blood rolling off his lips, "Un - freaking - believable. You like her. You like that geek and you just went against your friend for her. You're such a rat dude, a freaking rat."  
  
The young man wavered from outrage to feelings of self-loathing. Was Dante right? Was he really betraying his friends? Then again, had they ever really been friends or just guys to get drunk with? "Look, I'm sorry for busting your nose. But you're wrong, I don't like her," he said, trying to believe it himself.  
  
The young brown haired boy's gaze focused on him with a scalding hate, his dark inky eyes telling Link he thought otherwise.  
  
"O my," came a female's voice from behind Link. The young man turned to see a red head standing there leaning against the doorframe for support, clad in a tight fitting crimson dress that went to her knees and wrapped around her waist with a tie, hugging every voluptuous curve of her body. Glistening deep red ruby earrings studded her ears and her medium length fiery hair fell over her shoulders in bouncy voluminous locks. Malon hiccupped, obviously having had one too many wine coolers, and she inquired, fighting to stand upright, "What happened here?"  
  
Dante touched his tender face and winced, glaring over at Link as he responded, "Blondie over here broke my nose."  
  
The red head swayed on her high heel adorned feet and wobbled over to Link sideways, pursing her full, crimson lipstick caked lips. "Naughty, naughty, Link. No beating up the guests," she purred and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him as she fell back onto the leather couch. She giggled, her breath laced thick with liquor, as she sank into the soft fabric and Link landed atop of her with an 'oomph'.  
  
One of his legs was between her knees and she ran a manicured hand up the back of his neck, pulling him closer to smell the intense reek of her intoxicated breath. "My, Link, you are being such a bad boy tonight. I like it," she laughed and slid her fingers up his thigh.  
  
Link pushed Malon's hand away gently by the wrist and rolled off her, taking a seat far to her side. "Get a little tipsy, Malon?" he inquired with accusation in his voice.  
  
"No," she blurted and sat upright as if to prove her point, her back erect. Yet her body wobbled and she fell to the opposite side of Link on the couch, on her shoulder. Her throat bubbled with irrepressible giggles and she relinquished in a slurred voice, "Well, ok, maybe a teeny tiny bit." She had drank herself under the table tonight, downing shots and wine coolers like there was no tomorrow. If she *had* to seduce Link, whom Malon thought of as an immature football player with no class, then she couldn't do it sober.  
  
Link shook his head at her and looked away in disgust but she didn't catch the revolted flicker in his eyes and turned over onto her belly, sliding across the leather seating like a snake, her chest nearly popping out of her sheer top. "Linky, let's have some fun. Come on, I'm bored," she whined and moved towards his lap, grasping his pants again with her hands.  
  
He jumped slightly at her touch and tried once more to push her off but it seemed every time he shoved one hand off another would be right where the last one had been. "Malon, stop. You don't know what you're doing," he told her firmly and finally grasped both her wrists in his strong large palms.  
  
She gave him a frustrated look with her chocolate hooded eyes and exclaimed, "I do! I'm having fun, which is more than I can say for you, gramps. Jeeze, lighten up. You're like an old man, stop being so conservative and live a little!" She snatched her hands away and sat up, crossing them before her full chest.  
  
Link didn't respond, he just rolled his blue eyes and rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, wondering for the second time that night why'd he'd bothered to come to this party.  
  
Malon thought up a tactic in that alcohol-induced brain of hers and without giving Link a chance to react wiggled her way into his lap. Pressing her face into his neck, she whispered seductively, "Link, you know you want me, you've always wanted me. Remember how everyone said we'd be the perfect couple; well let's prove them right. Come on don't fight it, I want to be alone with you. Please, just go upstairs with me." Her hot breath sent shivers down his cool flesh and he reflexively placed a muscular arm loosely around her waist.  
  
She was right, at one time he'd wanted her. He'd spent all his time watching her; enjoying every second she'd speak in his direction or glance distantly at him. Underworld, he'd even dreamed of her saying those exact words to him at one time. He probably still did like her slightly, you'd have to be dead not to, she was fairly beautiful. But he knew too somewhere that he didn't feel the same about her anymore, that he could see through her pretty facade to the ugliness inside, she seemed different to him now. Suddenly she grabbed his hair between her fingers and pulled him into a deep kiss, their lips meeting oddly with a lack of any real desire. Link jolted from his thought and his dark azure eyes grew wide, he pushed the drunken girl from his lap quickly and she tumbled to the ground on her rear.  
  
Before either could say a word the front doors slowly opened and in walked Zelda sheepishly at first. She wore a mid thigh high white eyelet dress with thin straps that fit her small slender body just right, delicate intertwining shoes on her feet and tying up her thin ankles, and her long blonde locks were flowing down her back and shoulders in glimmering strands. Link watched her in amazement, as did many other males in the room, and she looked incredibly beautiful just then. To the girl she felt slightly naked, but she pushed down all her reserve and forced out a smile at the sea of faces.  
  
She spotted Link from far off and smiled bashfully, her pale face adorned in only lip-gloss and a faint petal flush. She greeted, "Hey Link," and began to step towards him.  
  
From a side of the room Dante stood, his nose now clogged with a dark blood soaked napkin and it made his voice sound stuffy and congested. He let out a low fox whistle and grunted, "Well look who it is, Link ol' pal. It's that sweet little..." He trailed off, leaving them to guess what he'd say next, all sorts of perverted alternatives flashing to mind, before he finished with a smirk, "Zelda."  
  
Zelda crinkled her nose and gave him a disgusted glance, before she turned towards Link with a questioning look. "Link, what's going on?" she asked in confusion, seeing a boy with a bruised and bleeding nose, a drunk Malon sitting on the floor looking rather perturbed by his feet, and a room of watching silent onlookers.  
  
The blonde young man stood and started to walk over to the slender girl. "Nothing..." he began to say but was interrupted by Malon's snicker.  
  
Malon laughed dryly, her red hair now dismantled and standing up on her head and her dress hiked up to the tops of her creamy thighs. "O ya, nothing huh Link? Is that what you call it?" she questioned with cunning glittering in her deep eyes, insinuating that it was indeed not 'nothing', and a slick smile on her lips, the crimson lipstick smudged across her cheek. There was Zelda, that blonde bimbo who Link was all gaga over now; everything had been fine until she came along! Malon was not a person to be messed with lightly, she'd see to it that one way or another Zelda would pay until the new girl would wish she never met Malon or come to this school, she'd make Zelda leave Hyrule in tears. The thought of revenge lay heavy in her mind and filled her with selfish glee.  
  
Link shot her an angry glare before turning to Zelda and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's go for a walk outside. You don't want to be in here anyway, you can hardly move without stepping in bullshit," he told her while glaring at Dante and Malon from the corner of his blue eyes. Then he led the girl to the back door and they left the huge house and the raging party.  
  
The air was singed with an autumn frost and it smelt heavy of damp multi- hued leaves. The sound of the blaring stereo and laughter soon became a muffled din as the pair made there way across Malon's large yard. There was a garden flecked with iridescent flowers and slick jade vines twisting up the white fence surrounding it. A path of large flat stones entwined its way among the beds of cream and lavender hued petals, the pair decided to meander along it. The air hung heavy with the delicate fragrance of honeysuckle and the metallic moon gilded them in its shimmering touch.  
  
The silence settled around them somewhat awkwardly, both blushing faintly from the romantic atmosphere. "So..." the two teens suddenly spoke in unison as they strode slowly through the garden and laughed nervously.  
  
Link looked down at his feet and said with a smile, "You go first."  
  
The young woman flushed and her eyes darted over the gray stones as she stepped gingerly on them before flickering up to meet his gaze. "Ok. Not to beat a dead horse - I always hated that term - but what went on in there? I mean, I know parties can get crazy but that was a little much," Zelda questioned curiously.  
  
Link caught Zelda's pale eyes for just a moment before looking straight ahead and shoving his hands in his pant's pockets. He hadn't wanted her to know about what had happened, she didn't deserve to be subjected to their stupid little feuds, and the young man sighed, "My friends are assholes."  
  
Zelda couldn't help the faint smile from drifting over her petal lips and spoke with a laugh in her throat, "Well they can't be that bad. You have better taste than that, after all we're friends aren't we?"  
  
The football star chuckled softly, his mood lightening, and then snorted, "Yea, I don't think I would even really call them my friends though..." His dark aqua eyes grew distant in thought and he glanced ahead without really seeing. "It's funny. A day ago I thought they were. Now... Now I don't know. I don't know about a lot of a things lately," he mused quietly, his mind spinning. A day ago he would have come to this party, got piss drunk, and practically jumped at the offer to sleep with Malon; now things didn't feel the same anymore, he didn't feel the same anymore.  
  
The blonde young woman didn't know how to respond, she could sense the confusion and reserve in him. Finally she said faintly, "I don't know what you're going through but I can tell you, things can't always stay the same. People grow older and change, friends' drift from one another; that's a part of growing up. We can't stay in high school forever and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stay in New York forever..." Her last words slipped from her lips quietly and she absorbed her own meaning, that maybe she was going through the same thing Link was, they were both leaving their old lives, her's was hundreds of miles away and Link's was right in the rocking house next door.  
  
They kept walking now in silence, the muffled bass of the stereo and the cacophony of the crickets resounding in their eardrums as well as the soft shuffle of their feet. The pause was deafening as their thoughts overwhelmed them and they were lost in the vast span of electric smoldering stars. Zelda flitted from her somber contemplation and gave a pallid soft smile to the young man at her side. "So what were you going to say? Before our little 'talking in unison' bit?" she inquired.  
  
Link was jarred from his mind by her sweet voice and the wistful warm heat given off by her cream skin; something inside told him to take her hand but he remained walking and resisted his urge. "Before our parrot gag?" he joked lightly with a laugh and then continued, a crimson blush sweeping over his sun kissed cheeks, "I was going to say that you look really pretty tonight."  
  
The blonde smiled slightly and a pink smeared across her face as well although it was hidden by the cool silver beams of the moon's opalescent radiance. "You think so?" she questioned wearily and grimaced as her fingers grazed the cotton hem, "I had this is my closet forever, I feel so revealed in it. I know Malon would probably have a fashion bouncer at the door though so I was forced to wear it."  
  
"Well the more naked the better, as I always say," Link trumpeted teasingly and was rewarded by a swap from the young woman beside him and a groan. He grinned cheekily and remarked, "I'm just kidding. I've never seen Malon look so jealous before though, she was about to burst."  
  
Zelda shook her head, splaying strands of flaxen hair along her shoulders, and gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Jealous? Ya right, not of me," she proclaimed humbly and tried to hide her blush in the shadows cast by an overhanging fragrant cherry blossom tree with its sprawling contorted branches reaching out above the walkway.  
  
Instead of answering Link drew an arm casually upward and clasped a flower in his hands, the ivory white petals fringed by a soft dusting of pale pink. He took her bare lower arm in his palm gently and stopped her, the blonde young woman instinctively turning to face him with questioning pallor cerulean eyes. He placed the blossom behind her ear while tucking a few carefree golden tresses with it, the tips of his fingers moving across the soft gentle slope of her cheek. She gazed up into his intense dark eyes and saw the twin night skies reflected within them, staring down at her. His breath was warm on her forehead and his touch still lingered along the rises of her skin. Zelda felt herself adrift in the moment and the pale pallor of the moon; if he had bent down to claim her lips with his peach rough ones all logic would have dissipated from her and she would have given in then to the wanting in her.  
  
Link finally parted through the haze of desire rolling over his mind and dropped his hand, his gaze darkening. Zelda didn't like him, she would have been friends with anyone who had showed her kindness, any guy could have helped her with her book bag that day, he thought. Goddesses, snap out of it, if I make a move on her I'll look like such an idiot and I'll never get to talk to Zelda again, Link reasoned. The young man looked down at the stones, anything to avert his eyes from hers instead of getting lost in the depthless pools of translucent sea.  
  
Zelda blinked softly, the long gilded lashes sweeping over the rises of her crescent cheeks, and she pulled back numbly, trying to hide the scarlet seeping over her face. Even after all those ideals she had had about not rushing right into any relationship and giving everything time to develop, with just one escaping glance from him and a wayward stroke she became a melted puddle at his feet. Silently smacking herself, the young woman said hurriedly, "I think I'm going to go grab my jacket and then head home now. It's getting a little cold out here."  
  
The young man looked dejected but he nodded his head softly and responded with a smile, trying to gain one from her, " O ok. Well I hope you survive the trip back into Malon's party, stay far away from her if she's wielding any sharp objects."  
  
The joke was lost on the dazed girl as she merely reeled back on her platforms and started striding through the garden, her long slender legs making wide arcs over the stone path. Link was a little stunned at her reaction and called after her, "Are you going to try out for the play?"  
  
Zelda paused, turning her head around and the luminous bands of light wrapping around her sculpted face. After a moment of thought she said, "Maybe." Then the willowy beauty gazed up ahead and resumed her walk, the cherry blossom falling from her ear and wafting to the soft earth on a methodical breeze.  
  
  
  
*  
  
End Notes: O my, it took me a while to update huh? ^^;; I am sooo busy with everything now that school started; with dance practice, my after school job, all the after school committees, homework, and never mind trying to have some sort of life; my apologizes though because that's no excuse. *Readers take out baseball bats* A hehe... Here, meet my English teacher, Mrs. Pasqual, who is making us pass in a paper and read three chapters of a book by Monday... *Places helpless teacher in front of foaming readers and inches away* ... Anyways, this was a very kawaii chapter! Kinda anime inspired, no? Well please take a few more minutes to review, they really encourage me, and I will try to not take so long to update next time, I promise! Next to come, Malon makes true on her word and Zelda holds her own against her! 


End file.
